Kenny's Drug
by DemonCatGirl
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries but the story is good.


**Kenny's Drug**

_**Pairing: Kenny X Butters**_

_**This is my first uploaded fanfiction so please be nice. **_

Watching him is like a drug to me. His blonde spiky hair caresses his soft pale cheeks. I admit it, I'm in love with Butters…no it's more like an obsession. I watch him every day at school. He's not as shy and timid as he used to be but it's still pretty bad, but it's something that I adore about him. I start devising a plan to show him how much I love and adore him. It would be so easy since I know all his habits and the way he walks how home every day.

The next day after school, Butters is walking home and I run to catch up with him. My heart beats extremely fast and it's not from the running, it's from the sound of his sweet voice. We talk about everything and nothing while we walk. "Hey Butters. Do you want to come to my house for a bit?" I asked him. "S-sure, Kenny. I just have to ask my…. Never mind my parents aren't home."

"Do you know when they'll be home?" He looks at me and said, "Tomorrow night."

"Well why don't we just go to your house because my house is too noisy since my family is all home.

He nodded and we walked to his house, at his house, we had a snack and watched 'Terrence and Philip'. At about six, I left. On the walk home, I started to get this hollow aching feeling in my chest. All wanted to do is go back to Butters house and kiss his sweet lips until they were bruised. I wanted to fuck him senseless until he and his body were begging for more.

I walked in my front door. I see my parents drinking and watching the game. Kevin was in his room like usually. I got to my room and wait for ten o'clock. When my clock says 10:00, I crawl out my window and start walking to Butters house. I see his house and all the lights are off. I lift open the window and I crawl inside. I find my way to Butters room. I open the door, and my heart almost stops. Butters looks like an angel while he sleeps. My cock instantly gets stiff in my skin tight jeans. I slowly walk toward Butters bed.

I gently wipe his beautiful blonde hair from his angelic face. I tenderly kiss his lips. His sky-blue eyes flutter open; he stares at me in shock. "K-Kenny, why are y-you…"

"Ssshhh…" I put my finger over his tender lips. "Butters, I love you more than anything in this whole wide world…"

I kiss him and he lets me. He lets me! I can't believe he let me kiss him! My cock twitches against my pants. I get up on the bed and in between his legs without breaking our kiss. Breaking our kiss only for air, I pull the blanket off the bed and stare hungrily down at him. He is wearing bright blue boxers and a black t-shirt that I gave him because it didn't fit me anymore.

I kissed him again, this time it was more passionate and fierce. I put my hand between our bodies and started rubbing his semi hard member. He moans are swallowed by my mouth. Breaking the kiss again, so I can tear both our shirts off. I leave butterfly kisses from his collarbone to his flat stomach. I pull his boxers off him and take a look at his sweet looking hardened member. I blow cool air on the tip and he makes a cute high pitched squeal. I take the tip of it into my mouth and slowly work the rest of it to the back of my throat. Butters makes delightful moans but I'm not going to let him cum.

I feel he's about to cum so I pull him out of my mouth and I'm glad that I hear I disappointed mumble coming for Butters. I crawl back up his body and whisper in his ear "Don't worry." I pull him up and ask "Are you ready?"

The only response I get is a simple nod. He looks so cute with his cheeks flushed bright pink and his hair ruffled from him tossing and turning his head.

I pull my jeans and boxers off and grab the lube from my pants. I lather my member up and Butters is already lying down. I get between his legs and slowly push my way in being careful not to hurt him. His face contorts into a painful grimace; I stop for a min then continue until I'm all the way sheathed in him. Damn he's so fucking hot. I just want to ram into him until I explode inside him. But I need to keep myself in control so I don't hurt him.

"Pl-please more Kenny…" Butters said shyly.

I comply by pulling out until just the head of my cock is still in and then I slam back it hitting his prostate. I keep up my harsh rhythm while Butters moans and screams out my name. I move my hand in between our sweating bodies and pump in weeping member. I pump in time with my thrusts. Soon enough Butters explodes in my hand, I can feel myself about to follow him to and ecstasy filled heaven. After a few more powerful thrusts, I'm sent into a blissful heaven. I roll off my angel and try to catch my breath with Butters gasping for air along side of me.

Butters rolls to his side and looks at me with his beautiful sky blue eyes and said" I've been wondering when we'd do that."

I'm in shock. He kisses my forehead and lays down on my chest while we fall into a dream filled with love.

_**I hope u all liked it. R&R please.**_


End file.
